Vulpix's Lunch Break
by MoodKeeps
Summary: When Vulpix has her lunch break, she decides to switch things up. She makes a sandwich. *ONESHOT*


It was noon in Pewter City. Pokémon were bustling around everywhere, going to restaurants or getting fast food to cease their hunger. But not Vulpix. Instead of following her usual routine of eating at the local Pokéburger, she decided that she'd make her own lunch. She walked through the entrance of her house and walked around a corner to set her bags in her bedroom. She was on lunch break from work and had to get back in about half an hour, so she decided to make something simple, yet delicious. She got some bread out of a cupboard and opened the package, instantly filling Vulpix's nose with its alluring scent. Her mouth was watering, but she held back and simply put two pieces of the white bread on a plate. She then pulled some mayonnaise out of the fridge and put it down on the counter next to her meal. She pulled a bread knife out of a drawer below and stuck it in the mayonnaise jar, scooping it onto the knife. She plopped that mayo onto a slice of bread and spread it with her knife, putting her head next to it and sticking her tongue out in concentration. Eventually she was satisfied with the mayonnaise. She put the mayonnaise back in the fridge and stuck the knife in the sink to wash later.

She opened up the fridge once more, pulling out some lunch meat. Turkey...the perfect meat. She left the door open as she walked back to her plate. She took a couple slices out of the package and neatly placed them onto the bread. She licked her lips as she stared at her creation, barely resisting the urge to eat the whole thing right then and there.

Snapping out of her daze, she turned her attention back to the fridge. Vulpix peeked into the refrigerator, her eyes immediately darting to the lettuce on the bottom shelf. She pulled out the bag of leafy vegetables and brought it back to the spot on the counter she was crafting her sandwich. She opened the seal and pulled out the lettuce, breaking a piece off that was roughly the same size as the bread. She gingerly placed it upon the turkey's surface, being mindful of its placement. She resealed the bag and put it back in the fridge, next pulling out a light red tomato. She put that tomato on a green cutting board and pulled out a sharp knife from a drawer below it. She carefully placed the blade on the tomato, cleanly cutting it straight through the middle, causing its juices to splat all over the cutting board.

Vulpix lifted one half of the tomato and cut a slice off of the end, making a round circle that could lay flat on the lettuce. She did the same with the other side, making both tomato slices virtually equal in size, and lifted the two slices to her plate.. She slowly put the tomato slices in the middle of the sandwich, perfectly in the middle of the lettuce. She gazed at her sandwich, but it didn't last long, as she remembered the last ingredient. Cheese. _Delicious_ cheese.

She went back to her fridge one final time, opening a drawer at the bottom. Rows and rows of many different types of cheese greeted Vulpix's eyes as she stared in delight at her collection. She filed through her many packages of cheese, trying to decide which one would go best with her lunch. She noticed a red package out of the corner of her eyes. Cheddar. She grabbed the plastic encasement the cheese was kept in, lifting it to her sandwich. She set it down on the counter and opened the sealing, grabbing a perfect square of untainted cheddar. Only the best of cheeses belongs on the best of sandwiches.

Gently, she placed the cheese atop the tomatoes, the cheese instantly getting soaked with their tomato juices. Her mouth was watering in anticipation as she placed the second slice of bread on top of the sandwich and she had to use all of her willpower not to just shove the entire thing into her mouth. She had one last thing to do and it would do her no good to eat it all in one bite.

Vulpix walked past her fridge to a large cabinet, filled to the brim with chips of all kinds. She stuck her tongue, searching for the perfect kind to go with her perfect sandwich. Her eyes landed on the sour cream and onion flavored potato chips. Precisely what she needed to eat with her sandwich. She grabbed the bag of chips in her mouth and carried them to her sandwich. She moved her sandwich to the other side of the plate, making room for the delightful bursts of flavor that were potato chips. She tore the top open with her sharp claws, positioning the bag over the plate and carefully pouring some chips onto its surface. She pulled the bag back up and brought it back over to the cabinet, setting it neatly in between the salt and vinegar and the barbecue potato chips. She walked back to her sandwich, her mouth watering just at the thought of eating the delightful looking sandwich.

She loomed over the food, her tongue sticking out in anticipation of what was about to happen. She licked her lips and grabbed the sandwich in her paws. Her stomach growled, reminding her just how hungry she was. She brought the sandwich to her face, opening her mouth in preparation to eat the exquisitely crafted lunch. Vulpix breathed in the sandwich's scent and, not being able to resist any longer, she leaned forward and took a large bite out of the confection, her sharp teeth easily breaking through the bread's grainy texture. She closed her eyes, basking in the pleasure the wonderful flavor of her meal caused her as she chewed it, and swallowed it.

The juices from the tomatoes inside the sandwich slid down her muzzle as she took another bite of the carefully created sandwich. She, again, revelled in the unbelievable taste of the sandwich, sighing in content. After all, what could be better than eating a sandwich, or, in this case, the best sandwich. She took a third bite out of the sandwich, then put it down. She needed water. She approached the cupboard containing her vast array of cups and opened it. With her mouth, she grabbed a glass out of the bottom of the compartment before closing it. Vulpix walked to her sink, positioning her cup under the facet. She had just gotten a new facet the other day; one of the highest quality. Only the best utilities would make the best lunch.

The stainless steel facet's motion detector noticed the cup under it and poured a steady stream of the clear liquid into her cup. She pulled back, the water almost reaching the top of the cup, before walking back to her sandwich, the facet stopping its flow of water behind her. She set the edge of the cup on her lips, opening her mouth to allow the cold liquid entry. The water slid smoothly down her throat, refreshing her and preparing her for another bite of her delicious sandwich.

She looked down at her plate, deciding that before she devoured the rest of the sandwich, she'd need to eat some of the delicious chips. She hooked a chip on her claw, the honed tip easily cutting through the chip's rough surface. Slowly, she moved it to her lips, placing it in her mouth and chewing it. She swallowed, thus beginning its journey to her stomach.

She did the same with the rest of the chips, savoring each one's flavor, before going back to her sandwich. Vulpix took another bite out of her lunch. As with the chips, she repeated this notion until there was not one piece remaining. She belched loudly, taking another drink of water and sighing in content. Now that her belly has been filled, she can get on with her day.

She walked back to her room, grabbing the leather bags off of her bed. She had to go back to work soon and she needed what the bag contained. She exited her house, locking the door behind her and taking a deep breath of fresh air. Only one thought crossed her mind as she began the trip to her place of employment: _I wonder what I'll have for dinner..._

–––––––––––––––––––––

A/N

Hello! This is probably the strangest thing I've ever written. Hopefully it won't hold that record for long.

For those of you that may read my other story, The Joy of Adventure, I'm about a third of the way through the next chapter, so expect it to come up in a week or two.

Thank you for reading, and...stay mudkip.


End file.
